The Return of Card Captor Sakura
by ShadowSlayer55
Summary: I'll put one up when i think of one, lol. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Sakura!

A/N: This used to be on my other ID so I just thought I'd repost it.

* * *

Chapter One: Happy Birthday Sakura!

Sakura wakes up on a very bright Monday morning. She sat up in her bed and poked Kero, a very cute creature who could pass as a stuffed animal any day. "Good morning, Kero." She said yawning.

Kero opens his eyes and floats to the eye level of Sakura. "Mornin'…oh and happy 17th birthday, kiddo.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Kero." She then got out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She looked at a picture that sits on top, it was a picture of her and her loved one, Li. She picked it up and looked at it. "Li…it's been five years since I have seen your face…five years since I confessed my love for you."

Kero flew over to Sakura's side. "You really miss him don't you, Sakura?

Sakura nodded. "Yeah…I hope he comes back sometime soon, Kero.

Kero patted her on the back. "I'm sure he will…and when he does…I'm sure you'll be the first to know."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

"But until then, you need to get to school on time and get good grades." Kero said pointing to the clock.

Sakura looked at the clock, which read 7:20. Her eyes widened. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" Sakura quickly opened her drawer and pulled out her High School Uniform. She closed the drawer by kicking it. She signal Kero to turn around, who did on command. She put on her uniform and grabbed her book bag, which was sitting on her desk chair, and sat it on the floor. She grabbed her shoes and shoved them in her book bag. She then grabbed her roller blades and she ran out of her bedroom.

Kero flew over to the door. "Have a good day, kiddo."

Sakura ran down the stairs and towards the little step thingy by the door. She sat down and began to put on her roller blades.

Tory, Sakura's 21-year-old brother walked into the room. "Running late again, squirt?"

"Be quite, Tory." Sakura said angrily while she slipped on her other roller blade. She stood up and walked out the door. "See ya, Tory!"

"Later squirt!" He yelled back.

Sakura skated away.

Sakura arrived at school a couple of minutes later. She sees her best friend Madison waving at her. Sakura waves as she nears her. "Hey!" Sakura skids to a halt in front of Madison.

Madison smiled. "Hey Sakura, you made it."

Sakura smiled back. "Yeah barely." She sat down on the ground and she took off her roller blades.

Madison bent down to Sakura's level. "Did you do your Homework, Sakura?"

Sakura slipped on both her shoes and tied them. She looked up to Madison. "Yep." She then stood up.

Madison stood up also.

They both began to walk towards the school.

"So…has Li written to you lately?" Madison asked.

Sakura looked down at the ground. "Of course he has."

Madison looked over to Sakura and noticed that she was upset. A sympathetic look appeared on Madison's face. "Oh I'm so sorry, Sakura…I didn't mean to upset you…especially on your birthday…by the way I got something for you." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a gift that was wrapped with rainbow wrapping paper with a pink bow on it. She handed it to Sakura.

Sakura took the gift from Madison, Sakura looked at the gift happily. "Thanks Madison…can I open it?"

Madison nodded. "Of course you can."

They both stopped walking and Sakura began to open it. When Sakura got down unwrapping the gift a little black box was reviled. Sakura opened the box and Sakura's eyes widened. A beautiful necklace with a golden star was inside. "Oh my god Madison…It's beautiful!"

Madison smiled. "It's a locket…you could put a picture of you and Li in it if you wanted."

Sakura couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you so much, Madison." She hugged Madison, who returned the hug. "Your welcome, Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return of an Old Friend

Chapter 2: The Return of an Old Friend

Sakura sits in class and she is reading a novel that they were assigned to read. Sakura then sensed something. When she felt this feeling hit her she gasped.

Madison, who sits right next to Sakura, looked over to Sakura when she heard her gasp. "What is it, Sakura…are you okay." She whispered.

Sakura looked up and over to Madison. Sakura shook her head and whispered. "No…I sense something, Madison."

A look of surprise appeared on Madison's face. "You haven't sensed anything for five years, Sakura!" She replied with a whisper.

"I know." Sakura whispered. "But…this energy…it seems familiar." _"Could it be…_" Sakura thought to herself.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Everyone got up out of their seats and left the room including the teacher. Sakura and Madison were the only ones left in the room.

"Is it nearby…Can you tell where this energy is coming from?" Madison asked as they walked out of the classroom.

"I think…it's coming from…the park with the Penguin King Slide." Sakura said sure of herself.

"Do you want to go check it out?" Madison asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I want to see what or who it is."

Madison laughed. "Well then…let's go."

Sakura and Madison arrive at the Park a couple minutes later.

"I don't see anyone." Madison said looking around. "Do you still sense it?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I'm positive it's here." Sakura walked over to the swing set and sat sown on a swing.

Madison followed and did the same. "Maybe…you were just desperate to sense something…and…you did."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm sure I sensed something."

Sakura and Madison then heard a voice from behind them. "I knew you would, Sakura."

Sakura and Madison both turned their heads to see who spoke. Sakura's eyes widened but Madison just smiled.

Sakura stood up and faced the boy. "L-Li." She said in shock.

The boy nodded. "Yeah…it's me."

Sakura stares at Li in shock. "Y-your…………back." She said sounding happy now. Her eyes are also filling with tears.

Li nodded again. "Yeah…I'm back…for good." Li then smiled.

Madison just sits on the swing, watching what was going on.

Sakura couldn't hold in her feelings any longer. Her eyes filled with tears and she then ran at Li.

Li opened his arms to Sakura.

Sakura ran into his arms and they both wrapped their arms around each other.

"I'm so glad…your back." Sakura said happily as they hugged.

Li smiled. "Me too…I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Li." Sakura replied.

Madison smiles and says to herself. "And true love blooms."

"So your are back." Kero said when Sakura, Madison and Li entered Sakura's room. "It's about time too."

"I know." Li said. "It's been too long." He sat down on Sakura's desk chair.

Sakura sat down on her bed and Madison sat down on the rug, which was by the bed.

Kero flew over to Sakura's shoulder and sat down. "There must be another reason why you have come back." Kero said.

Li nodded. "Yes, there is another reason…I have been sensing a negative energy coming from this area…I came back to figure out what it is…and to protect Sakura." Li looked to Sakura. "You still have the Sakura Card's don't you?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

"Good…we are gonna need those." Li then gasped. "There it is."

Sakura gasped also. "I sense it too."

"Well then what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Kero said excited.

"YEAH!"


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Awakens

Chapter 3: Evil Awakens!

Sakura, Madison, and Li arrive back at the park about 15 minutes later.

"Madison…why did you keep making me outfits even though we've been on a magical break for five years." Sakura asked as she itched the back of her head.

Madison smiled. "I love making you outfits Sakura…I was so used to making you outfits that I kept doing it…besides a magical force could have come here during your little 'vacation.'

Sakura sighed.

All of a sudden the night sky became pitch black.

"Whoa! It just got really dark all of a sudden." Sakura said stating the obvious.

"Sakura…it's time." Li said

"Right." Sakura said now focusing on the task. She pulled the Star Key off of the chain that held it around her neck and she held it in the palm of her hand. She then began the incantation. "Key of my star, with powers burning bright, grant me your power, grant me your light…" Sakura magic circle appeared beneath her feet as she said this. The key began to float just above her hand and was then engulfed in a blue light. "RELEASE!" She yelled completing the spell. Her magic circle began to send out magical energy that went into her staff. The blue light that engulfed the key disappeared and then the key transformed into the Star Staff. She grabbed it a twirled it like a baton. She then brought it down to her side. She looked over to Kero, Li, and Madison and asked. "Which card should I use?"

"Try using The Light Card." Kero replied.

Sakura nodded and pulled The Light Card out of her pocket she then threw it and it began to spin around. It rose to about staff and arm length. Sakura began to twirl her staff again. She began another spell. "I call upon your power…Light Card! Sakura's magic circle appeared once again as she said this. She then struck the card with her staff and the card stopped spinning and began to glow…but the star on the staff began to spin and the little wings on the side grew. Light began to pour out of the card and it formed a very beautiful lady. She flew straight up into the air. She was just about to banish the darkness with her lit when then a dark force came from the sky and surrounded The Light Spirit. She was engulfed in the blackness and when the dark force disappeared The Light Card took the Spirits place. The Light Card floated down towards Sakura, who grabbed the card. "_That's never happened before!" _She thought.

"What happened?" Madison asked a frightened look appearing on her face.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know." She replied. She looked back to the card. "_What happened?_" She thought. She stuck the light card into her pocket.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and before Sakura knew it, a ray of purple light that had come from the sky hit her. Sakura went flying from the impact of the ray of light and she thrown at a tree.

"SAKURA!" Madison, Li, and Kero exclaimed as they ran/flew over to Sakura.

Madison knelt down by Sakura's side. "Are you okay?" Madison asked alarmed.

Sakura nodded slightly. "Y-Yeah…I think so." Both Li and Madison helped Sakura to her feet.

There was then another flash of light and a ray of light shot down from the sky once again.

Li stepped in front of Sakura and Madison. Li pulled out a yellow strip of paper that had Japanese symbols on it. "Element Wind! Protect us!" He struck the strip of paper with the side of his sword and a gust of wind shot out of it. The wind surrounded the group and created a dome. The ray of light struck the wind dome and it disappeared, scattering into little particles of light. She shield of wind dispersed also.

Sakura then had an idea. She looked up into the night sky. She saw pitch-black cloud but they seemed to be in the park area only. She pulled out The Windy Card and threw it into the air. "WINDY! Blow away these clouds of darkness!" She struck the card with her staff just like she did The Light Card and a whirlwind of wind blew out of the card and the Magic Circle that was beneath her feet. The wind formed the Spirit of the card, 'Windy' she flew into the air and circled around the clouds they began to shrink and eventually the dispersed. The Moonlight once again lit the night sky. 'Windy' returned to her card form and disappeared, returning to Sakura's pocket.

Li looked around the area. "Who ever did this is gone now." He said.

"Well that's a relief." Madison said relived.

"Yeah." Kero agreed.

They all look to Sakura, who was looking into the night sky. "_What's going on?_"


	4. Chapter 4: Danger In The Morning

Chapter 4: Danger In The Morning!

_Dream:_

_Sakura looks around the area she is in and she can sense that she is in the park, but she wasn't sure because the area around her was __pitch__ black. "Li…Madison…where are you?" She walked around aimlessly with her arms out in front of her. She then felt something; the thing she felt was wet, slimy, and bumpy. She ran her hand along this thing until she felt something prick her finger. "Ouch!" She exclaimed in pain as she pulled her hand away from the thing that cut her. "Li!" she said for some random reason. Suddenly the area lit up and Sakura gasped in shock at what she saw. "NO!"_

Sakura suddenly wakes up abruptly and yelled. "NO!"

Kero jumped when he heard Sakura yell so suddenly. " Geez Kiddo! What's up with you?" He yelled startled.

Sakura looked over to Kero. "Sorry…I just…had a bad dream."

Kero flew over to Sakura and stopped right in front of her face. He crossed his legs as if he was sitting on the floor but instead her was hovering at the eye level of Sakura. "Do you mean the kind of dreams you had…last time?"

Sakura nodded.

"Do you remember anything?" Kero asked.

Sakura shook her head. A look of helplessness appeared on her face. "No…I'm sorry."

Kero then began to think.

Sakura removed the covers off of her body and then got out of bed. She walked over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. She took out a clean school uniform and then walked over to her bedroom door and she placed her hand gently on the doorknob. "I'm gonna go get ready for school now." She said as she opened her bedroom door. She walked out of the room and closed the bedroom door gently behind herself.

Sakura walked down the ill-lit hallway and into the bathroom. She closed the door, trying not to make to much noise, and locked it. She set her neatly folded uniform down on the closed toilet seat and then took off her clothes. She then stepped into the shower and closed the shower door behind herself. She then grabbed the knob and pulled on it causing water to come out of the showerhead. She leaned her head into the path of water that flowed out of the showerhead. She felt peaceful and calm as she ran her fingers through her wet hair.

But that feeling dispersed when she sensed a magical force nearby. Suddenly, The shower began to fill with water. Sakura looked down at the ground and her eyes widened at what she saw. The water level had risen up to her knees already. She turned around and pushed the knob back into the off position but the water didn't stop coming out of the showerhead. Before Sakura knew it, the water was up to her neck. "Help!" She yelled in fear. All of a sudden, in a swirl of bright pink lights, Sakura's Star Staff appeared right in front of her. She managed to reach up and grab it before the water engulfed her. Sakura tried to swim up but some magical force stopped her from swimming up. She could swim anywhere else but up. _"What am I gonna do."_ She thought. AN idea then popped into her head. _"That's it!"_

Just then a Star Card appeared. It then turned around so Sakura could see which card it was. It was The Through Card. She struck the card with her staff and a magical hole appeared on the shower door. The water then burst out of the hole and flooded the bathroom a couple of inches. The water then stopped coming out of the showerhead. And Sakura was on her knees and she was shaking with fear.

There was then a knock at the bathroom door and Tory's voice came from the other side. "Are you aright in there, Sakura?" Tory asked, a sign of worry in his voice.

"Y…yeah." Sakura stuttered.

"Well then hurry up. Other people need to bathe too you know." Tory said, his voice changing from worry to annoy.

"I'll be out in a sec, okay." Sakura responded sounding annoyed also. She stood up and said with a whisper. "Through Card…dispel your magic." The magical hole Sakura had opened vanished and the card took its place the card then vanished. (When a card "Vanishes" it returns to the book or to Sakura's pocket…in this case it returned to the book.) Sakura grabbed the towel that hung from the bar that was in the shower and she dried herself off. She then wrapped the towel around herself and she walked out of the shower. She slouched when she saw how much water was on the bathroom floor. She then had another idea. Another Star Card appeared but this time it was The Water Card. She threw it into the air and whispered. "Water Card!" Sakura stuck the card with her staff and the card began to glow a bright blue. Blue rings of light pulsed out of the card also. Water then flew out of the card and circled the bathroom, sucking up all of the water that was on the floor. The water spirit then flew back into the card taking all of the water with it. The light that the card emitted faded revealing the picture of the Water Spirit. The card then vanished.

She looked around the room, satisfied with what she had done and she then put her School Uniform on. Putting on her navy blue skirt, which (in length) ended just above her knees. Her white short-sleeved shirt which had a red bow that was placed just above her chest and a navy blue flap, which lay over her shoulders and ended in the upper back area. After picking up her dirty clothes she walked out of the bathroom.

She walked down the now lit hallway and into her room. She closed the door behind her and then leaned against it.

Kero had been playing a video game when Sakura was in the shower. He looked over to Sakura and asked. "What's up kid? You look a little freaked out." Kero said looking back to his game.

"I am freaked out, Kero." Sakura said trying to get Kero's attention, which she succeeded in doing. " The shower began to fill up with water and I mean fill up."

A shocked look appeared on Kero's face. "What!"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah…I was able to stop it…but…I…I had to use the Star Cards."

"So then who ever did that used magic then." Kero said seriously. "I'm gonna talk with Yue…see if he's been sensing anything lately."

Sakura nodded agreeing with Kero. "Good idea." She said giving him the thumbs up. She then looked at her alarm clock, which read 7:15. "Well…I gotta go." Sakura said with a sigh as she walked over and grabbed her book bag. "I'll see you tonight, k?"

"Yep, bye." Kero said before Sakura closed her bedroom door. _"Hmmm…"_


	5. Chapter 5: Meilin Returns

Chapter 5

Meilin Returns

(Oh boy)

"What!" Madison said in shock when she heard what happened to Sakura earlier.

"The shower started to fill up with water." Sakura said for the third time. "Don't worry. I'm fine." Sakura said noticing the look of worry on Madison's face.

Li hadn't reacted to what Sakura had said yet. _"This person is really powerful,"_ he thought.

Sakura then interrupted Li's thoughts, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…fine." he said slowly.

Sakura didn't look away she just stared at him as he thought.

Madison finally broke the silence. "Aren't you it was glad it's a half day today?" Madison asked. The students did have a half-day today because weird things have been happening to people all day. Sakura and Li had headaches every five seconds because they could sense the power. Sakura had even gone to the nurse for something butthe nursewasn't there.

"Yeah." Sakura said finally, trying to sound cheerful. "But not for a fun reason. Weird stuff has been happening all day and that means I have to find out who it is and stop them." She said this like she has said it a thousand before.

"Oh yeah." Madison said in a 'oh yeah' tone. "Hey, good thing I brought my camera." She said happily.

Sakura groaned and Li laughed finally coming back to reality. "Good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura said hitting Li playfully.

"Oh, nothing." he replied.

"Not funny." Sakura said as they walked into The Park. She looked around the park and didn't see anything strange…at first...she suddenly heard a bush move behind them. She looked abruptly over her shoulder. "Who's there?" She said to the bush.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Madison asked after getting her video camera out of her bag.

Sakura didn't respond. She had no idea what she was expecting, for a second she thought the bush would talk but then she snapped back to reality. Bushes couldn't talk…but a person can. She walked cautiously over to the bush, which kept moving. She grabbed a couple of branches and moved them to see a familiar face. "Meilin!" she said in surprised.

"What!" Li said in shock. _Oh great_. He thought.

"Avalon! What do you think your doing with **my** Li?" She exclaimed angrily.

Sakura had gotten sick of Meilin the last time she saw her so she knew how to shut her up. "Meilin, he's not yours so shut your trap." She said turning her back on her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Meilin didn't respond immediately, it seemed like she was thinking of a lie. But, Sakura didn't know that.

"Because, I want to be here." She said crossing her arms.

"Right." Sakura said. Sakura and Meilin had become rivals when she had saw Li and Sakura hug each other before he left. Meilin hated Sakura even more because she thought Sakura stole Li from her. Sakura had remembered the fight her and Meilin had before she left. She had told Meilin, on accident, that Li loved her **not** Meilin. Meilin had run away crying after she said that. Sakura had felt bad for a little bit…but now she didn't.

"Sakura, I'd hate to the interrupt but...look!" Madison said suddenly. Sakura, Li, and Meilin looked to Madison, who pointed to a tree. "There's a person in that tree."

They all saw what was in the tree and it was indeed a person. When Meilin saw it she didn't react at all…but she did smile.

"Who are you?" Li yelled.

The shadowy figure rose it's hand and a ball of light flew from his hands and hit Li, sending him flying.

"LI!" The girls yelled. Sakura pulled the Star Key off of her necklace and raised it into the air yelling, "_Release!" _The key began to glow and it turned into the staff form. She pointed it at the figure sending out a star-shaped ray of light the hit the branch the figure was standing on. The man jumped off before the branch fell and he landed behind the group and began to run away. Sakura looked at the star on her staff. _"How did I do that?"_ She asked herself.

"Sakura!" Madison yelled. "He's getting away!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw the figure running from them. Sakura began to run after him but then something hit her in the side and knocked her over. She looked up to see Meilin holding her down. "Get off! What are you doing?"

"Trying to save your life!" She yelled back.

"Since when do you care!"

"Since I saw what you just did!"

"What! Get off!" She yelled. Meilin suddenly went flying into a tree. Sakura looked sown at herself. "What's going on?"

"Your becoming more than a Card Captor." Li said getting up.

"What?"


End file.
